


Konoha High

by Kalypso_Fox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Pairings May Change, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso_Fox/pseuds/Kalypso_Fox
Summary: NOT SASOXITA FIC. This is mostly an Akatsuki fic and was my first story so please be gentle no flames please and constructive critisism is appreciated. It is Sasoxoc,Itaxoc, *Lemons* later, slight non Akatsuki. Not sure if I should continue... HIATUS...(Note: I'm keeping everything the same as when I first posted it, including the summary; hence the term "lemons". That should indicate around just how old this story is. Keeping it up to show improvement and perhaps edit and repost/update.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original dates from FF:
> 
> Published: 06-12-08, Updated: 02-07-09  
> Chapters: 5, Words: 5,408

Chapter 1: First Day

Disclaimer: I'm sad to say that I don't own Naruto but I do own the oc's in this story. One is mine and one is my twin sisters so they are ours to do with as we see fit.

Konoha High

It was the first day of high school, well for the rookie nine anyway second for the akatsuki & everyone was glad to see their friends again.

"So girls ready for the next school year…un?" Deidara asks

"Yup" Sakurako responds

"Hey big brother how's your Akatsuki gang going?"

"Foolish little brother its way better than anything you could ever amount to what did you expect?"

"Yeesh calm down all I wanted to know was how it was working out"

'"Oh don't worry Sasuke-kun now that you're in high school your brother will have to respect you (a little bit)." Ino says in her annoyingly high pitched voice

"HN"

"Shut up Ino-pig you're so annoying drooling all over Sasuke like a hungry little puppy"

"You shut up billboard-brow"

"Why don't you both shut up girls are so troublesome" Shikamaru mumbles angry that he was woken up from his mid-morning nap

"Yeah you tell them Shika-kun" Temari says

"SHUT UP!" Sakura and Ino both yell at Temari as she cowers behind Shika scared of their death glares

"Hey guys watcha talking about?" Tama asks just waking up also but from a trance staring at Itachi

"Oh nothing Sakura and Ino are just fighting again, Temari got into it and is now hiding behind Shika, and Itachi's calling Sasuke foolish for asking about our gang, you're staring at him …again the usual." Sakurako said

"Oh I see" Tama says

"Hey look who's walking through the school gates with Tobi." Tama says

"Who" Sakurako asks turning around to look

As she turns around whom does she see? Sasori of course.

"Sakurako close your mouth look who's drooling now." Tama says

"Shut up I was not drooling!"

"Uh yeah you were"

"No I wasn't"

"You weren't what Sakurako?" Sasori interrupts right behind you

"Eeep" Sakurako jumps a little

"Nothing I wasn't doing anything"

"Oh really now you sure about that" He says as he sneaks up behind her and whispers in her ear "I think you were doing something"

"Well … um ..."

"TOBI IS A GOOOOOD BOOOOOY!"

"Ahhh" Sakurako jumps again

"SHUUUT UUUP TOBI" everyone yells

"Tobi is a sorry boy!"

BRRRIIINNNGGG

"Hurry up guys we have to go ….. UN!

Everyone rushed to class quickly.

Sakurako:  
1st period: Social Studies (Kurenai)  
2nd period: Art (Sai)  
3rd period: English (Kakashi)  
4th period: Archery (Anko)  
5th period: Career Tech/ Computer Lit (Asuma)  
6th period: Teen Health (Tsunade)  
7th period: P.E. (Gai)

Sasori:  
1st period: Social Studies  
2nd period: Art  
3rd period: Puppetry (Chiyo)  
4th period: English  
5th period: Teen Health  
6th period: Self Defense (Genma)  
7th period: P.E.

Tama:  
1st period: Self Defense  
2nd period: Art  
3rd period: Teen Health  
4th period: Archery  
5th period: Clay Class (Kotetsu)  
6th period: English  
7th period: P.E.

Itachi:  
1st period: Self Defense  
2nd period: Teen Health  
3rd period: Cooking (Ayame)  
4th period: Social Studies  
5th period: Sword Fighting (Hayate)  
6th period: English  
7th period: P.E.

Deidara:  
1st period: Clay Class  
2nd period: Art  
3rd period: Cooking  
4th period: P.E.  
5th period: English  
6th period: Media/Drama Club (Shizune)  
7th period: Social Studies)

A/N: Well that's the first chappie. I only put the teacher's names in one person's because whoever else has that class will have the same teacher. Please R/R. Please and thank you.  
JA NE  
Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom


	2. New Job

Chapter 2: New Job

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters only the oc's which were made by me and my sis Akatsuki's Jewel.

Since this was the first day of school no one had to wear their uniforms it was just a day for finding your classes and remembering where they are, meeting your classmates and getting the hang of the 5 minute breaks between each class. The gang went to their first classes and met their teachers and classmates. They all got the hang of where everything was and who was in their classes glad that their friends where in allot of their classes and school ended for the day relatively easy except for some of the strict teachers of course  
but other than that it was good.

They gathered after school and went their separate ways while Sakurako and Tama went to the mall to meet their boss for their first day of work, get their uniforms and meet their other waitress workers.

"Hey my names Sayu, here are your uniforms." She said as we said thanks and Sakurako says

"Hey I remember you from pre-k!" "Really I don't remember her at all." Tama says.

"Yeah don't worry I wouldn't have remembered since I moved after kindergarten and only knew you guys for 2 years anyway. I only knew because you guys are the only people anywhere with pink and blue hair other then Sakura and Sasuke even though his is only just streaks anyway."

"Yeah Sasugay is more like it with his chicken ass hair, I really don't get how people can like him. I mean his brother Itachi, now HE is SMOKIN HOT!" Tama says as Sakurako giggles.

"Hey girls you ready to start your first day of work as a waitress at Tanaka of Tokyo?" Shigure asks.

"Hai Shigure-Sama." The girls say in unison except Tama who instead replies with a Shigure-Teme.

"Now why would you call me that?" He asks with a frown.

"Well for one thing I mean come on PINK? Do I look like I enjoy wearing pink? Look at what I'm wearing right now all black and that is all pink, and look at how short it is!"

"And some gold you'll live. If you want money that is then you'll deal with it." Shigure laughs as he leaves the room for his office.

"Oh yeah and you better get changed quickly we have customers coming in about an hour and you need to go through the kitchen and find out where everything is."

"Humph who does he think he is anyway it's like he thinks he's the boss!?" Tama asks.

"Umm he is our boss Tama duhh besides since you have to keep your hair up at least you can wear black ribbons in your hair." Sakurako says.

"Well whatever come on let's just hurry up and get this over with." (You can find all the outfits including this work one on my profile and from other stories as well but they will be labeled so no worries all though you should be able to figure it out anyway by yourself.)

They got dressed and Sayu showed them around the kitchen and in an hour they were ready to serve their first customers, but what they didn't know and hoped that wouldn't happen until at least 2 months after school started would happen today and be the first customers.

The doors little hanging bell rang as Sayu let the girls wait on the first ones as she cleaned the kitchen up a bit. The group of boys and girls walked in. Tama refused to leave the kitchen but Sakurako dragged her out and the instant she saw pink hair grabbed Tama and pulled her back in to the kitchen.

"Whoa what the hell's going on I finally go out and I'm yanked back in again what the hell?!" Tama yelled at Sakurako.

"Shh! I saw pink hair It's Sakura them I don't want them to see me."

"You mean you don't want Sasori to see you am I right?"

"Shut up!"

Tama doesn't believe her and so she walks out of the kitchen and turns around the corner only to see Itachi sitting there facing her direction reading a menu.

"Holy shit!" "You were right Sakurako!" "SAYU!" The two girls scream at the same time.

The gang all turn around at that and see a couple of girls huddled together hugging each other totally mortified and nearly on the verge of tears almost crying. But all they could really see were the tips of their hair as they ran back into the kitchen shrieking.

"Girls what happened why'd you scream?"

"Theboysarehere,wecan'tgoouttheirnotlikethis theydon'tevenknowaboutthisyet!" Sakurako and Tama say quickly.

"Ok ok I'll take them and let you know when their gone ok you two just take care of making the food."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" the 2 yell again.

"No biggie anything for friends."

"Hey there guys remember me? Sorry for the wait I got some noobs I had to take care of." Sayu called out as she came roller blading in.

"Excuse me! What did you just say?" Tama yelled.

"Shh Tama be quiet do you want them to hear us!?" Sakurako yelled in a hushed tone.

"Sorry."

But it didn't help because Itachi and Sasori had already heard and knew their voices so they used it to their advantage. They saw a plaque on the wall and decided to ask about it.

"Hey Sayu what does that plaque say right there?" Sasori asked.

"Oh that one right there it says 'The customer is always right' why?" Sayu asks.

"Well because we would like to make a request to be waited on by the so called noobs of yours." Itachi responds.

'Oh Shit, I'm sorry guys' Sayu thought.

"Ok I'll go get them wait right here I'll be right back."

"Guys I am so sorry but the plaque I have to listen to it or Shigure would fire me and I need this money."

"We understand us too so don't worry." Sakurako replied as her and Tama smiled warmly at Sayu.

"We'll go." Sakurako said while skating out also pushing Tama while doing so who was still a slight bit reluctant to be the first one out. (Little did they know Sayu and Shigure had planned for the gang to show up at the café.)

"Hi guys! May I take your order?" Sakurako asked the girls avoiding all eye contact with Sasori. As Tama hesitantly asked the boys what they wanted while avoiding all eye contact with Itachi.

"T-tea please." Hinata mutters.

"Fruit Punch for me please." Sakura says.

"Shirley Temples and Virgin Mary's for us!" Ino, Temari and Ten-ten request together.

"Tea." Say Sasori and Itachi.

"Vodka." Replies Pein and Konan.

"Sake. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto responds.

"It is my destiny to have tea." Neji answers.

"What a drag water this is so troublesome." Shikamaru answered.

"Tea." Gaara requests.

"Sake Wahoo!" Kiba yells as Akamaru gives an agreeing bark.

"Ok guys I'll be right back." They both said at the same time as they skated into the kitchen to prepare the drinks.

"Hey this isn't so bad Tama." Sakurako said.

"Yeah except for the looks from the boys." Tama says.

They gathered up all the drinks onto their platters and skated right back out to the tables. Sakurako did some fancy tricks that she had been practicing and landed the drinks in front of the right person each time.

"Show off." Muttered Tama.

"So guys what would you like to eat?" Sakurako asks.

"Can we have chocolate cake, croissants, cookies and brownies and pastries?" All the girls asked at once.

"Sure you can." Sakurako and Tama replied.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yells.

"Onigiri and bento boxes with everything in them." All the boys replied except for Naruto.

"We'll be right back guys."

"This is such an awesome job I love it!" Sakurako squealed.

"I know I hate to admit it but I actually kinda like this job." Tama responds.

"Hey guys here's the food." Sayu says.

"Thanks Sayu" The girls say as Sakurako takes the sweets and Tama the food.

"Hey after them were done for today so after that I'll wash the dishes and you guys can go and head on home, so just hang with your friends for the rest of the day."

"Really it's been 4 hours already?"

"Yup so go enjoy yourself and Shigure-Sama says to lock up when you're done oh yeah and just knock on his door and you guys can get your first paycheck." Sayu says.

"Cool."The girls respond as they take the snacks to the group.

Tama sat down next to Itachi as he was starting to look her up and down. Sakurako just stood there blushing as Sasori checked her out in her new work uniform. He pulled her down into his lap as there was no more room to sit in the booth. She fell with a yelp and blushed even more. No one noticed any of this as they were all either stuffing their faces with candies or food.

TBC

A/N: sorry for the cliffy but it's 4:42 exactly and I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna stop for now and continue tomorrow hopefully R/R please JA NE Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom


	3. Intro to the Two Bitches

Chapter 3: Intro to the 2 bitches

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters only the OC's, which were made by my sis Akatsuki's Jewel and me. Now if I did own the characters then Sasori wouldn't have died and neither would Itachi have, especially not by whom they were killed. Also they would be mine and my sis's and we would be in the show me with Sasori and her with Itachi. This chapter is for shadoweyfire my first fave thanks shadoweyfire. Now on with the story chappie.

So as Sakurako sat on Sasori's lap blushing she suggested that her and the girls see how much money they got to get her mind off the current situation of her and Sasori.

"Umm guys I think we should see how much money we got." Sakurako murmured.

"Oh yeah that's a great idea Sakurako!" Sayu responds.

"Yeah sure whatever." Tama muttered.

They all opened their checks slowly at the same time as Sakura and the other girls waited impatiently.

"Will you just hurry up already!?" Ino and Temari yelled together.

Sakurako and Sayu both jumped a little, Sakurako almost falling off of Sasori. Him wrapping his arms around her waist instinctively so she wouldn't fall over.

"Gomenasai" They both said Sakurako more to Sasori then the others.

"Idiots." Tama says under her breath but they hear her anyway.

"Hey!" They say together again.

"Wow do you guys practice talking like this or something UN?" Deidara says as he walks in unannounced.

"Shut up!" They said together again.

"Stop copying me, No you stop it, you! Uggh!" They yelled back and forth together to each other as they were now standing right in front of each other death glaring at each other.

"Just calm down Saku-Chan." Sasori whispered to Sakurako in her ear.

"Yeesh I was kidding Sayu UN." Deidara said between laughs while wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into the booth behind the others.

Sayu blushed but calmed down anyway and they finally opened their checks.

They all gasped as they saw that they had gotten 500 dollars just for one day of serving their friends.

"This is gonna be fun." All the girls said at once.

"See what's wrong with you guys why are you talking like that UN?" Deidara yelled.

They all hit him on the back of the neck and laughed as locked up and they all walked back home to their dorm rooms together.

Deidara and Sayu were lagging behind talking amongst themselves.

"You know you look sexy in that outfit right UN?" Deidara asks Sayu.

"What the hell?!" She said.

She smacked him and they went their separate ways. Sasori and Sakurako were walking far up ahead of everyone else, and he was tickling her and telling jokes making her giggle as they were walking with him behind her hands wrapped around her waist and his chin on the top of her head. The skirt of her dress was riding up in this position and it wasn't helping that his hands were rubbing up her thighs.

"Hehe Sasori stop it, not now ok we have school tomorrow." She said between laughs.

"Humph fine then but that means that it is going to happen though right?" He asked with a cute little adorable puppy dog pout.

"Aww I can't say no to you, of course it will happen soon enough." She responds turning around and kissing him as they were now standing in the girls dorm lounge now.

"I'll see you first thing in the morning when we meet up in the lounge to get breakfast and go to class ok, I love you Sori-Kun."

"I love you too Saku-Chan."

Itachi and Tama were talking about nothing important and holding hands as they walked back to their dorms.

"Bye Ita-Kun."

"Bye Tama-Chan."

Everyone went their separate ways and went to sleep ready for the first day of actual work at school. Well all except Deidara who was blowing things up in the principal's office as a welcome back to school gift to the staff and students. Deidara rigged the morning bulletin to show explosions after every sentence spoken. He also made a video of him on the morning bulletin.

 

"This will be a bang UN." Deidara laughs

The next morning came and Sasori and Sakurako met up with Tama and Itachi and went to breakfast. Soon after that they were drinking tea and hot chocolate while waiting for school to start. The morning bulletin soon began and everyone started watching it. All of a sudden in the middle of the song that began the bulletin (which if you care was Kill The Rock) Deidara popped up on the screen and did his signature pose and said 'Welcome back to school everyone and welcome new students this is a little welcoming present for you dudes and chicks.' "ART IS A BANG!" He yelled as explosions of all colors, shapes and sizes appeared spelling out the words in big sparkly letters ART IS A BANG. He laughed and laughed as all the students were cracking up while the staff was freaking out looking all over campus for Deidara not thinking to look up in the sky for a giant clay bird. And then everyone heard 2 high-pitched shrieks that sounded like teen health teacher/principal Tsunade and Media/drama Club/Vice Principal Assistant to Tsunade Shizune. All the staff and students ran to the principal's office to see what was happening.

And when they got there they saw Shizune on the ground huddled in a corner with Ton Ton, and Tsunade standing there covered in ash and smoke. She turned around and saw the gang knowing that we probably knew where he was and yelled at us to find out where he was. Everyone either ran the instant she opened her mouth or covered their ears and stayed to watch the action. When Tsunade left the room to clean herself up with Shizune the students looked inside to see the whole room trashed and covered in ash and clay instantly knowing that it really was Deidara who had done all this and on the first day of school too. (Although it was the best welcome back to school present yet.)

The gang had to clean up the room seeing as even though they found Deidara if they untied him he would run away again like the first time when Sayu let him go, being totally obsessed with him it wasn't a surprise. They soon finished and Deidara was sent to detention for the day and almost got suspended from sophomore skip day. (Almost but he has his ways.)

"Sigh Thank god we're finally done now." Everyone said while glaring at Deidara as he just sat there nonchalantly smiling at them.

"Well we got to go now schools over already now and we could use the rest jerk." They said as they left him there.

They sat down at there special spot at the fountain in the middle of the campus under a giant cherry blossom tree.

Sakurako sat on Sasori's lap and Tama on Itachi's. Sayu decided to stay with Deidara. Sakurako and Tama sensed someone watching and glaring at them and turned away from their boyfriends to see the two biggest bitches in the school Karin and Matsuri the Uematsu sisters, glaring at them and giving googly eyes to Itachi and Sasori. (Karin likes Itachi and Matsuri likes Sasori.)

Sakurako and Tama had it they were always bugging them just because they happened to be an item with the guy that they liked. So they jumped up and off their guys and stormed over to the 2.

"What the fuck do you guys want huh bitches?" Tama and Sakurako ask/stated.

"What the fuck do you 2 sluts want we were just standing here talking to ourselves, when you 2 whores started staring at our preattyfullness."

They were right about one thing in that statement, they do talk to themselves seeing as how no one else will talk to them.

"We came here to tell you 2 bitches to stop ogling our guys and to go get a life." Sakurako said to Matsuri mainly.

"What whose a bitch you 2 are the bitches and you 2 don't even deserve to have them." Matsuri replied back.

"Hey don't you dare talk to my sister like that you fucking piece of shit!" Tama yelled at Matsuri.

"Hey don't talk to my sister like that either man whore!" Karin yelled at Tama.

The boys were just sitting back watching everything until The Uematsu sisters started walking closer gaining some confidence from the fact that they weren't doing anything to help them.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Hoe!"

"That's the same thing as whore you fucking idiotic asshole!" Our gang yelled.

"Shut up you're not in this fight!" We all yelled back at them.

And then Karin and Matsuri decided that it was smart to grab our hair from behind when we weren't looking and yank on it.

And just as Karin was about to slap Tama across the face Itachi showed up and flew her into a tree.

"And that's why he's my boyfriend BIATCH!"

And Matsuri got mad and yelled at sakurako.

"You do know that the only reason that they like you is because you probably drugged them with a weird genjutsu potion!" She snickered.

"You fucking bitch ass whore! Sakurako yelled.

She slapped her so hard across the face that she fell backwards and hit the ground.

Then Sakurako tackled her and started punching and kicking her but before she could do anything worse than a black eye or 2 and maybe a broken arm or rib or 2 Sasori grabbed her and dragged her off and pulled her into a kiss saying how strong she was. Matsuri passed out but before she could Sakurako made sure that she saw the kiss. And then Karin woke up and saw Itachi and Tama making out along with Matsuri staring at a making out Sasori and Sakurako. Then she saw a teardrop fall from her sister's eye and felt one from herself. As her sister passed out she picked her up with an arm slung over her shoulder and dragged her back to dorms infirmary saying that this wasn't over yet and that they would pay for hurting them like that.

Before they were out of earshot the boys yelled that they could never live up to Sakurako and Tama's standards and that they would never love them like they did Sakurako and Tama. The gang cheered for them and followed Karin and Matsuri and told them to tell them that got into a fight over who was prettier or else they would come and get them later.

The day was pretty uneventful except for that but they still had work to go to after that and they had an art project to do plus Sasori and Sakurako had a Social Studies project too other then that it was pretty normal.

AN: Well until next time. In the next chapter the gang go back to work and have a pretty entertaining day of work. What happens you may ask well you'll just have wait and find out. Please R/R.  
JA NE Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom


	4. Reunited and it Feels So Good or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note/Chapter 5 at the end.

Chapter 4: Reunited and it Feels so Good or Not

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters only the OC's, which were made by my sis Akatsuki's Jewel and me. Now if I did own the characters then Sasori wouldn't have died and neither would Itachi have, especially not by whom they were killed. Also they would be mine and my sis's and we would be in the show me with Sasori and her with Itachi.

 

Tomorrow was a short day so the gang didn't have to worry about starting their projects yet and they could do them tomorrow because they would have a lot of time. It was also the last day of school of school for this week so they were going to have beginning of school sleepover parties for the rest of the week at their actual houses until school started again on Monday.

"Hey I have to go pick my daughter up from school she caused a huge food fight commotion and now she's been suspended for the rest of the week. But seeing as how you guys go to the same high school and she's only a year older then you guys the week ends tomorrow. And then I have to go to a business meeting and I'm gonna bring her here for you guys to watch. Just keep the café closed until I get back from my meeting, it should only be about 2 or 3 hours k?"

"Okay boss." The girls said in unison.

Shigure left for his meeting then.

The sign on the door of the café was set to closed so they could do homework and get ready for the customers to come when they switched the sign to open. But Tobi was teasing Deidara about looking like a girl, knowing that he would flip out and start spazzing out. Which he did, he was chasing him around the restaurant and yelling at him.  
Then they ran past the door and the wind caused the sign to flip over from closed to open.

And all of a sudden a group of guys showed up and walked in and sat down. They whispered to each other about how cute they thought the girls working were.

"Oh no the sign says were open now!" Tama said under her breath.

"Hey I'd like a coffee please."

"And I'd like a cup of tea please."

The men said as they took pictures of the girl and sent them to their friends telling them to come over there immediately.

"Yes sirs." We all said together.

"Here you go." Sakurako said as she came back out with their orders.

"HEY WHERE ARE THEY?" A huge group of men asked as they ran in and the instant they saw the girls grabbed a booth and ordered something to either eat or drink.

And then another group of men came in and soon the Café was full. Sayu tried to help but it was so hectic that she tripped and nearly spilled all the coffee that she was holding but she landed on Sakurako instead who caught every single cup. Everyone yelled at her and told her to just sit in the corner behind the counter. But after a while she got bored and wanted to help out so they let her wash dishes and she surprisingly didn't break more then 4 plates, 2 cups, 3 forks and spoons and 1 bowl.

They got everyone served and out just before Shigure had gotten back with his daughter Twilight. She looked exactly like Sakurako and Tama except instead of shiny pink or blue hair she had shiny green hair.

The instant moment the gang saw her everyone froze their jaws dropped and they all gasped.

The boys were frozen silent and even the most cold of the boys had shocked looks on their faces and even Naruto, Deidara and Tobi were completely silent.

Tama's shocked expression soon changed from a shocked one to an angry one and she glared at her with such an intensity that the depths of hell would burn out. Sakurako saw this but she didn't know why she looked like that. She just smiled at her then gave a smile to Twilight so warm that it could melt the frozen icecaps of Antarctica.

The gang was just staring probably thinking all thinking along the same line of things that 'dang when she get back I haven't seen her in forever and I don't know if I wanted to.'  
Itachi was glaring at her too by now he must have known why Tama was mad and he must have agreed with her thoughts.

Sasori was just as surprised but he neither smiled nor glared at her he just knew that if I was happy to see her and had given her such a warm smile then she must have been cool.

Sayu and Deidara had fallen asleep Sayu laying on Deidara's lap.

Shigure was smiling as if nothing had happened which pissed Tama off even more I mean he definitely knew something that he wasn't telling them.  
Twilight at first was cowering in fear of Tama and Itachi but then after seeing Sakurako's warm loving caring smile she calmed down and smiled back.  
Sakurako ran up to Twilight and hugged her not wanting to let go for fear that she would lose her dear big sister all over again. That tore it Tama snapped and stormed away stomping into the kitchen with Itachi following closely behind her leaving through the back door grabbing her stuff and heading home stating that she was gonna check to see if they had everything for their parties ready.

A/N: Cliffy sorry but I'm just kinda tired right now I pulled all nighters the past 2 nights.  
Well there's Twilight I hope you like this chappie and the next ones to come. Please R/R.  
JA NE Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom

 

Chapter 5: AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:  
Sorry my peeps, but I might change the character pairings in this story. I'm sorry but me sasori, tama and itachi got into a fight so yeah. It might now be a Dei/Sakurako, and Hidan/Tama. Tell me what you would like to happen and I'll do it. We just kinda don't really like sasori or itachi right now.

Well just review and let me know. I need at least 5 reviews telling me your opinions on who the story should be about, and the one with the higher amount of votes shall be taken.  
Thanks for all the help with this story, oh and yeah sorry about the long update but my computers busted so once I got off my writers block I couldn't update the story and then I started not liking the main characters so yeah. And now I am currently typing on my friend's laptop since we kinda got writers block on her story. So anyway just tell me what pairing you would like, and personally I think tama's evilness and swearingness would work better with Hidan anyway, and Sasori's not peppy enough for Sakurako, but Dei is so. It's up to you my faithful viewer/reviewers. JA NE TILL THEN ~Sakurako~ ^ ~ ^

**Author's Note:**

> If people still like this and I get inspiration I may update this in the future.


End file.
